Autumn Wind
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Jinwoo yang sedang berusaha untuk tegar setelah berpisah dengan kakaknya, tiba-tiba dicari seorang namja bernama Song Mino, namja yang terkenal dingin, menakutkan dan sering berkelahi di sekolah. Padahal ia tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa. Kira-kira ada apa? WINNER fanfiction! Yaoi! #Mino #Jinwoo #MinWoo couple
1. Chapter 1

AUTUMN WIND

Main Cast:

Kim Jinwoo

Song Mino

Other Cast:

YG Family

Genre: Romance, School life

Disclaimer: Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

Warning: Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Daun-daun berguguran dan angin yang bertiup kencang menandai musim gugur telah tiba. Semua sekolah di Korea sudah memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar, termasuk di YG Senior High School.

.

.

Jinwoo POV

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas. Dengan semangat aku memasuki gedung sekolah tercintaku. Ku akui aku merindukan sekolah, suasana kelas, taman dibelakang gedung sekolah dan makanan di kantin tentu saja.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelasku, kelas 1-2. Baru saja aku meletakan tasku dimeja, Taehyun dan Jinhwan menghampiriku.

"Daebak", kata Taehyun sambil menatapku.

"Kau sudah membuat heboh pagi ini", kata Jinhwan.

"Wae? Bagaimana aku bisa membuat heboh? Aku bahkan belum sempat duduk", tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tidak sadar dari tadi banyak siswa berbisik sambil menatapmu?"

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Beberapa siswa memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan dan mengumamkan suatu kalimat seperti 'kasihan Kim Jinwoo, liburan berakhir ternyata hidupnya juga berakhir' atau 'aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya'.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?", tanya Jinhwan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah polos.

"Song Mino dari kelas 2-4 sedang mencarimu sekarang. Jadi manis, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?", tanya Taehyun sambil tersenyum.

"S-Song Mino? Namja yang terkenal menakutkan itu? Mencariku?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku gemetar.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa siswa-siswa tadi berbicara seperti itu. Berbagai pertanyaan mucul dipikiranku. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Mino sunbae, bahkan bertemu saja tidak pernah. Hanya beberapa hal yang kuketahui tentangnya. Mino sunbae terkenal bukan karena dia berprestasi atau anak orang kaya, ia terkenal karena sering berkelahi.

Kenapa namja seperti dia mencari siswa seperti aku? Aku bukan siswa populer, ceroboh, badanku termasuk pendek, aku tidak pintar, tidak percaya diri, dan tentu saja aku tidak pandai berkelahi.

"Ya! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku", tanya Taehyun menyadarkanku.

"Mengapa Mino sunbae bisa mencarimu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau akrab dengannya", kata Jinhwan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Gwaenchana? Mukamu terlihat pucat. Mau ku antar ke UKS?", tawar Jinhwan.

"Gwaenchana", aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Tarik napas… buang. Tarik napas… buang. Tarik napas…bu-

"Mana yang bernama Jinwoo?"

Aku menahan napas. Usahaku menenangkan diri gagal. Ada seseorang dengan suara berat memanggil namaku, sontak aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ku lihat seorang namja berkulit tan dan tinggi berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Ku lihat sekeliling ku menunjuk kearah ku.

"Jinwoo-ya, dia Mino sunbae."

Suara Taehyun membuat aku membulatkan mata. Ku rasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika Mino sunbae menghampiriku.

"Kau yang bernama Jinwoo?"

Aku menanggukkan kepala, tidak sanggup menatap matanya.

"Ini punyamu."

Mino sunbae mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dia memberikanku selembar foto. Aku terkejut melihat isi foto itu. Aku terdiam cukup lama memandang foto tersebut. Ketika aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, ku lihat Mino sunbae sudah keluar dari kelas.

FLASHBACK ON

Aku berdiri dibalkon apartemenku, merasakan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Ku ambil selembar foto dari kantong celanaku. Di foto itu aku mengenakan seragam sekolah dan memakai nametag bertuliskan namaku. Fotoku bersama Dara noona yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis.

Aku sangat dekat dengan noonaku. Aku sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya setelah appa dan eomma meninggal. Dara noona berhenti sekolah untuk membesarkanku.

Seminggu yang lalu noona melangsungkan pernikahan. Ia telah menemukan orang yang dicintainya. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya. Sebelumnya, ia mengkhawatirkanku karena akan meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen. Aku sangat tergantung dengan Dara noona. Lalu, agar tidak membuatnya khawatir, aku bertekad menjadi anak yang tegar dan kuat.

Ketika aku hendak memasukan foto itu, angin bertiup kencang membuat foto yang sedang ku pegang melayang terbawa angin.

'Ottokhae?', gumamku dalam hati, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yang aku lakukan hanyalah melihat foto tersebut terbawa angin entah kemana.

FLASHBACK OFF

AUTHOR POV

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?", kata Jinwoo.

"Kau berhutang cerita pada kami", jawab Jinhwan.

Jinwoo menghela napas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa foto ini bisa ada padanya. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya"

"Bersyukurlah kau masih selamat. Aku kira hari ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Keunde, Mino sunbae sepertinya orang baik bukan? Dia mengembalikan fotomu. Kalo aku jadi dia, sudah aku buang ke tempat sampah", kata Taehyun dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Taehyun!" Jinhwan kesal dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini seolah-olah tidak memikirkan perasaan Jinwoo. Sedangkan Jinwoo hanya menunduk, tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Taehyun. Ya, Jinwoo memang sering kali dibully oleh Taehyun, tetapi ia tidak pernah sakit hati. Ia tahu namja dengan rambut belah tengah ini sebenarnya orang baik.

"Gwaechana, Jinhwan-ya", kata Jinwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini kantin sangat ramai, tidak seperti biasanya. Jinwoo-ya, bisakah kau pesankan kami makanan? Aku akan membeli minuman dan Taehyun menjaga meja agar tidak diduduki orang lain."

"Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Jjajangmyeon!"

"Nado."

Jinwoo berjalan menuju kios penjual jjajangmyeon.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan jjajangmyeon 3"

"Ne", jawab ahjumma tersebut.

Dibelakang Jinwoo terdapat 2 yeoja yang sedang mengantri, dan tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin aku dengar Mino sunbae berkelahi lagi", kata yeoja tersebut.

"Jinjja? Wah, daebak. Pasti ia sangat terlihat keren saat berkelahi. Siapa yang menang?", tanya yeoja yang satunya lagi.

Jinwoo tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua yeoja tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, 'apa yeoja jaman sekarang menyukai tipe namja yang seperti itu? Suka berkelahi? Bukankah terlihat menyeramkan?', gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja Mino oppa yang menang", jawab yeoja tersebut dengan bangga.

"Ya! Bukankah didepan kita sekarang ini orang yang bernama Kim Jinwoo?"

"Kau benar, itu Kim Jinwoo yang dicari-cari Mino oppa. Cih, apa hebatnya dia?", kata yeoja tersebut dengan sinis, memandang Jinwoo dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Tenang saja, Jiyeon-ah. Mino oppa tidak mungkin menyukai namja jelek dan tidak populer seperti dia."

Jinwoo hanya bisa mengelus dada. Ia tidak suka membuat keributan, lagi pula yeoja tersebut tidak salah. Ia memang tidak menarik. Beruntung ahjumma sudah selesai membuatkan makanan, jadi ia bisa secepatnya menjauhkan diri dari kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Ini uangnya, kamsahamnida ahjumma", Jinwoo tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sore hari Jinwoo masih berada di sekolah. Ia baru saja piket membersihkan kelas. Teman-temannya yang juga piket sudah pulang, begitu juga dengan Jinhwan dan Taehyun. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat karena besok ia akan mengikuti pertandingan olahraga. Saat hendak pulang melewati ruang guru, tiba-tiba Kang saem memanggilnya.

"Jinwoo-ya, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Ne, saem."

"Bisakah kau tolong aku sebentar? Tolong buatkan spanduk untuk pertandingan olahraga besok."

"Spanduk? Bukankah seharusnya sudah dicetak saem?"

"Kepala sekolah kita ingin spanduk handmade dan aku baru ingat sekarang. Tenang saja, kau tidak sendiriran. Aku akan mencari siswa lain untuk membantumu. Song Mino!"

Mata Jinwoo melebar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kang saem memanggil sesorang dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa saem?", kata Mino.

"Tolong kau bantu Jinwoo membuat spanduk. Kalian pakai saja ruangan kosong disebelah sana, peralatannya ada disitu", Kang saem menunjuk ruangan kosong disebelah ruang guru. Saat Kang saem hendak pergi, Jinwoo menahan lengannya.

"Saem mau kemana?", kata Jinwoo dengan tangan yang masih gemetar.

"Tentu saja ke ruang guru. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian, ada hal penting yang harus aku urus."

"T-t-tapi…."

"Sudahlah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebaiknya kalian buat dari sekarang agar tidak pulang malam," Kang saem masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

Jinwoo hanya bisa terdiam. Berdua dengan Song Mino di satu ruangan? Membayangkannya saja ia tidak mau. Namja itu terlalu menakutkan baginya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menatap mata sunbae-nya itu. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan tersebut, ia berharap agar hari ini ia masih bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Jinwoo memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud Kang saem, diikuti dengan Mino dibelakangnya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat peralatan untuk membuat spanduk. Jinwoo masih terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Mino dengan suara beratnya.

"A-aku….", Jinwoo gugup. Wajahnya menunduk. Ia masih belum bisa menatap wajah Mino.

"Begini saja, aku akan mempersiapkan kainnya, dan kau tuang tintanya ke dalam wadah."

"N-ne…"

Jinwoo mengambil sebuah plastik yang berisi tinta warna hitam dan bersiap menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah. Ia melamun. Pikirannya dipenuhi rasa takut dan muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?'atau 'apakah ia akan memukulku?'. Jika Mino mulai memukulnya, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berteriak. Hanya itulah senjata yang ia punya.

"Hah… Seharusnya tadi aku menolak permintaan Kang saem", kata Jinwoo dengan suara pelan.

"Jinwoo-ya"

Jinwoo tersentak. Ia segera berbalik, Mino berada tepat dibelakangnya dan plastik tinta yang ia pegang sekarang mengenai seragam Mino. Jinwoo membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Mianhae-yo, sunbaenim. Maafkan aku", Jinwoo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Mino menunduk, memandangi seragamnya lalu menatap Jinwoo.

'Ottokhae?! Pasti dia sangat marah sekarang, habislah aku' matanya terpejam seperti bersiap untuk dipukul Mino.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Jinwoo merasakan seseorang mengalungkan sesuatu kelehernya. Ia membuka matanya. Mino memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Ternyata Mino memakaikannya sebuah celemek.

"Pakailah itu supaya seragammu tidak kotor terkena tinta."

"N-ne" jawab Jinwoo gugup.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut? Maaf."

Kali ini Jinwoo memberanikan menatap mata Mino, cukup lama. Ia tidak menyangka Mino akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Ani-yo, sunbae. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat seragammu kotor."

"Gwaenchana. Aku masih punya seragam lagi di rumah."

"T-tapi tetap saja aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat kita selesaikan spanduk ini sebelum malam"

"Sunbae, gumawo-yo"

"Wae?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan fotoku."

"Ah, iya, sama-sama. Kalau boleh aku bertanya, siapa yeoja yang bersamamu di foto itu?"

"Uri noona. Wae-yo?"

"Ani."

Setelah itu mereka mulai mengerjakan spanduk tanpa berbincang-bincang. Sekitar dua jam kemudian, spanduk itu selesai dibuat. Mereka menyerahkan spanduk itu kepada Kang saem dan langsung pulang. Jinwoo berjalan kaki menuju halte bus sendirian. Hari ini, cara pandangnya ke Mino berubah. Benar kata Taehyun, Mino sepertinya orang baik. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang memperhatikannya dari belakang dengan seulas senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Hari ini lapangan YG Senior High School dipenuhi siswa-siswa, baik yang mengikuti lomba ataupun hanya sekedar menyemangati temannya. Jinwoo bersiap-siap dipinggir lapangan melakukan pemanasan. Ia mengikuti lomba lari padahal ia sangat lemah dalam bidang olahraga, ketua kelas menunjuknya karena hanya dia yang belum mengikuti lomba.

Jinwoo merasa hari ini ia harus melakukan yang terbaik, karena hari ini, Dara noona menonton pertandingannya. Apalagi tadi noona-nya melambaikan tangan dan berteriak "Jinwoo fighting!" dari bangku penonton, membuatnya bertambah semangat.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, terima kasih sudah datang meramaikan pertandingan olahraga hari ini. Sebentar lagi lomba pertama akan dimulai. Harap peserta yang mengikuti lomba segera bersiap dibelakang garis start", MC mulai membuka acara.

Lomba pertama adalah lomba lari estafet untuk siswa laki-laki, masing-masing perwakilan satu orang dari setiap kelas. Ia melihat Mino mengikuti lomba tersebut. Mino terlihat keren walau hanya memakai pakaian olahraga. Tunggu. Keren? Apa yang Jinwoo pikirkan saat ini?

Peluit dibunyikan, tanda lomba sudah dimulai. Para peserta berlomba-lomba menjadi yang pertama. Para hadirin juga bersorak menyemangati, terutama yeoja-yeoja yang merupakan penggemar Mino. Teriakan tersebut semakin menggelegar saat Mino berhasil melewati garis finish, mengalahkan yang lain. Walaupun menang, wajah Mino datar seperti biasanya, napasnya masih memburu.

"Pemenangnya adalah peserta no. 5! Selamat untuk para pemenang. Lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba lari 100 meter untuk perempuan. Bagi para peserta harap bersiap-siap."

Sekarang giliran lomba yang Jinwoo ikuti. Ia berjalan ke garis start. Mino berjalan kearahnya dan berkata "Fighting" dengan senyum tipis kemudian melewatinya. Senyum?! Mino tersenyum padanya?! Song Mino yang selalu berekspresi datar tersenyum padanya? Jinwoo merasa dia mulai gila sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Mino tersenyum dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Jinwoo berjalan ke lapangan dengan wajah 'apa-yang-baru-saja-terjadi'.

"Lomba lari kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Para peserta harus berlari ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil kertas diatas meja. Kertas tersebut berisi perintah dan wajib dilakukan oleh peserta", kata MC memberi instruksi.

Lomba dimulai. Jinwoo sangat lamban. Ia termasuk urutan terakhir. Ketika sampai ditengah lapangan, ia mengambil kertas. Kertas tersebut berisi perintah "Lari ke garis finish bersama pacarmu". Jinwoo kaget, mulutnya terbuka. Ia pastikan wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan peserta no. 3?! Wajahnya memerah! Ternyata peserta no. 3 harus membawa pacarnya ke garis finish!"

Persetan dengan MC yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Lapangan penuh dengan teriakan seperti 'apa yang dia lakukan?! Semua peserta sudah mulai berlari ke garis finish!', 'ya! Apa dia tidak punya namjachingu?!', 'ayolah, ia bisa membawa siapa saja'.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menari lengannya. Song Mino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A-aku…"

"Kajja!"

Mino menggenggam tangannya dengan erat,berlari dengan cepat, menariknya sampai melewati ke garis finish. Semua orang berteriak, terutama yeoja-yeoja yang protes.

"Pemenangnya adalah peserta no.3 yang ternyata adalah pacar dari Song Mino! Chukhahamnida!"

Jinwoo POV

Aku mengatur napasku, disebelahku Mino sunbae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku masih tidak percaya hal seperti ini terjadi padaku. Ku dengar beberapa yeoja melontarkan makian padaku.

"Sunbae… Seharusnya sunbae tidak harus melakukan itu. Semua yeoja tampaknya marah padaku."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Mwo? A-Ani, bukannnya seperti itu…"

"Kalau gitu, mari kita buat Dara noona senang", katanya sambil tersenyum, lagi.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Mino sunbae menghampiri Dara noona dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaganya"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai~~

Senna kembali lagi….. Gimana Fanfictnya? Suka?^^ Favorite couple di WINNER! Hehe..

Fanfict chapter pertama nih. Ada yang merasa ga asing sama jalan ceritanya? Aku remake dari komik Jepang judulnya "Angin Musim Gugur" karya Kyoko Hikawa. Ceritanya seru, romance tapi konfliknya ga berat-berat amat. Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja aku rubah.

Lanjut? Review ya… Karena review kalian bikin aku semangat!

Fanfict "That Boy" rencananya mau aku bikin sekuel, kali ini dari sudut pandang June. Gimana?

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Annyeong~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn Wind**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Jinwoo

Song Mino

 **Other Cast:**

YG Family

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, School Life, GS

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

*note: 1 tahun setelah pertandingan olahraga.

 **Jinwoo POV**

Song Mino, kelas 12-3 YG Senior High School, nae namjachingu. Sangat kuat, memiliki mata yang tajam, ditakuti para siswa bahkan yang berasal dari luar sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Jinwoo-ya."

"Selamat pagi, sunbae."

"Kau bisa panggil aku 'Mino' saja."

"Ne… Selamat pagi, Mino-ya."

Hubungan kami sampai sekarang baik-baik saja. Tapi… baru-baru ini ada yang aneh.

"Selamat pagi, oppa", seorang yeoja menyenggolku.

"Selamat pagi, Mino oppa", dan lagi.

Semakin lama semakin banyak yeoja yang mendekati Mino. Sebelum kami berpacaran, fans Mino tidak sebanyak ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari belakang sambil merutuki diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur didepanku. Kulihat pemilik tangan itu dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kajja", kata Mino sambil tersenyum.

 **Author POV**

Diam-diam seorang namja memperhatikan Jinwoo dari kejauhan. Namja tersebut tidak memakai seragam YG Senior High School dan berumur sekitar 25 tahun.

"Lumayan manis juga dia, lain kali akan ku ajak jalan", kata namja tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Jinwoo! Kenapa kau hari ini? Biasanya kau sangat bersemangat saat istirahat", kata Jinhwan sambil menunjuk Jinwoo dengan sumpitnya.

"Ani. Nan gwaenchana."

"Keotjimal. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres padamu. Ceritakan pada kami."

"Akhir-akhir ini teman-teman bersikap dingin padaku. Mereka bilang aku jelek dan tidak cocok dengan Mino", Jinwoo mengambil lauk dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mereka benar", kata Taehyun.

"Taehyun!"

"Wae? Aku tidak salah bukan?"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mau bertengkar. Jinwoo-ya, dengarkan aku, apapun yang orang lain katakan, kau jangan melepas orang sebaik Mino sunbae."

"Betul. Mana ada orang lain yang mau menjaga orang ceroboh sepertimu"

"Taehyun!"

"Wae?"

"Jinwoo-ya. Kau dipanggil Lee saem ke ruang guru sekarang", teriak Donghyuk si ketua kelas.

"Ne."

.

.

"Permisi, saem memanggilku?", kata Jinwoo. Didepannya ada Lee saem yang sedang memegang amplop dan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ah, Jinwoo-ya. Aku ingin minta tolong. Ini adalah uang sumbangan dari para murid untuk acara amal minggu depan. Aku ingin kau menjadi bendaharanya, dan ini daftar anak-anak terpilih yang akan mengikuti acara tersebut."

"Baik, saem"

Lee saem menyerahkan amplop dan surat-surat tersebut. Setelah itu Jinwoo meninggalkan ruang guru. Saat berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas, ia bertemu dengan Mino.

"Annyeong", sapa Jinwoo.

"Annyeong. Apa itu yang kau pegang?"

"Ah, ini uang sumbangan untuk acara amal"

"Kau menjadi bendahara?"

Jinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati jangan sampai hilang."

"Ne. Hmm…. Mino-ya "

"Wae?"

"Libur besok mau pergi bersamaku?", tanya Jinwoo ragu-ragu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Gwaenchana. Kita bisa pergi lain kali. Aku ke kelas dulu", kata Jinwoo sambil tersenyum.

Jinwoo berjalan menuju kelas. 'Aku lupa bahwa Mino sudah kelas 3. Pasti ia sangat sibuk.'

 **Mino POV**

Ku lihat Jinwoo berjalan menuju kelas. Aku tahu dia kecewa. Bukannya aku tidak mau pergi bersamanya, ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang semakin dekat membuatku tidak bisa bersantai-santai. Harus inilah-itulah, untuk persiapan tes ke perguruan tinggi.

"Ya! Song Mino"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Kulihat Kang saem sedang membawa sebuah gelas dan meminumnya. Aku membungkukkan badan.

"Ku dengar hyung mu pulang dari Jepang hari ini."

"Ne, saem". Hyung ku bernama Seunghoon, ia merupakan alumni YG Senior High School yang terkenal, bahkan setelah lulus. Ia akan kembali ke Korea setelah bekerja selama 2 tahun di Jepang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi topik pembicaraan setelah berpacaran dengan Kim Jinwoo."

"Ne, saem."

"Dia orang yang ceroboh dan tidak populer. Kau benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya merasa kasihan kepadanya?"

"Aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

 **Jinwoo POV**

Aku hampir saja menghancurkan supermarket. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol barang dan meruntuhkan leggo raksasa serta dimarahi manajer supermarket itu. Dari dulu aku orang yang sangat ceroboh. Aku sudah tahu hari ini akan hujan, tapi malah tidak membawa payung. Akhirnya, aku berteduh didepan sebuah cafe sambil membawa sayuran untuk makan malam hari ini.

 **Author POV**

Seorang namja memegang pundak Jinwoo dan berkata, "Hai, agassi, maukah kau minum teh bersamaku sambil menunggu hujan reda?"

'Preman?', pikir Jinwoo.

Jinwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik dan berteriak, "AKU SUDAH MEMBELI TEH HIJAU!"

Krik..

Krik…

Krik…

"Huft! Hahahahahaha…..", namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jinwoo melihat namja itu dengan wajah bingung sambil memegang bungkus teh hijau. Namja itu tertawa cukup lama.

Setelah selesai tertawa, namja itu berkata, "Kim Jinwoo, murid YG Senior High School, kau wajib ikut aku karena kau telah berbuat kesalahan."

.

.

.

 **Jinwoo POV**

Aku penasaran apa yang telah aku perbuat kepada orang ini. Apakah aku pernah menumpahkan kopi diwajahnya? Atau membuat dia terjerembab ke selokan?

"Kau mau pesan apa?", kata namja itu.

"Milkshake."

Orang ini terlalu mencolok, tinggi, putih dan wajahnya yang tampan. Semua orang direstoran memperhatikan kami.

"Maafkan aku mengagetkanmu. Apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Namaku Seunghoon. Aku hyung dari Song Mino", kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne? Ah, annyeonghaseyo!", aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah, sudah. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

"Mianhaeyo, tadi aku sudah berteriak kepadamu."

"Gwaenchana, aku sangat suka reaksimu. Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung'."

"Ne, hyung. Keundae, tadi hyung bilang aku sudah berbuat kesalahan kepadamu."

"Sejak berpacaran denganmu, Mino jadi berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Dari kecil aku sering menggodanya. Dia tidak bisa bercanda, dan aku suka melihat wajahnya yang bingung. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak begitu lagi. Aku penasaran orang sehebat apa yang bisa mengubahnya."

Aku terdiam.

Seunghoon hyung tersenyum dan berkata, "tidak usah berkomentar, aku tahu kau bingung harus berkata apa. Jinwoo-ya, kau adalah orang spesial untuk Mino. Jaga dia, jangan membuatnya kecewa."

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Mino sedang berjalan masuk ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Song Mino."

"Seungyoon-ah…"

Seungyoon mencengkram leher Mino dan berkata, "Mulai hari ini kita akan sering bertemu, Mino-ya. Kau tunggu saja."

.

.

.

Hari ini YG Senior High School kedatangan murid baru. Kim saem dan Seungyoon memasuki kelas 2-1.

"Mulai hari ini kalian mempunyai teman baru. Seungyoon, kau boleh memperkenalkan diri."

"Kang Seungyoon imnida", kata Seungyoon dengan wajah sangarnya.

Kelas menjadi ribut seketika, sebagian murid sudah mengenal Seungyoon sebagai berandalan. Ia kasar dan suka berkelahi. Seungyoon tahu mereka semua mengejeknya, ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai kelas menjadi tenang kembali.

Tiba-tiba Jinwoo masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, saem, aku terlam-", sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jinwoo jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tasnya terpental, bekal sayur kuah yang ia bawa keluar dari tas dan mengenai sepatu Seungyoon. Alhasil, sepatu Seungyoon dipenuhi sayur berkuah.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Akan aku bersihkan", Jinwoo berdiri dan mengambil saputangan dari sakunya. Ia menunduk dan hendak membersihkan kaki Seungyoon. Tetapi ia menarik kaki Seungyoon terlalu kuat dan membuat Seungyoon terjatuh….

.

.

.

Jinwoo pergi ke kantin ditemani Jinhwan dan kecerobohannya, ia tidak bisa memakan bekal yang ia bawa.

"Kau hebat sekali, Kim Jinwoo. Kau berhasil membuat Seungyoon terjatuh.", kata Jinhwan.

"Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya…"

"Aku rasa sebenarnya Seungyoon orang yang baik. Buktinya ia tidak memukulmu. Jika aku jadi Seungyoon, aku sudah pasti akan menghajarmu."

"Taehyun!"

"Maaf, aku memang selalu ceroboh", kata Jinwoo murung.

"Ah, itu Mino sunbae", kata Taehyun.

"Jinwoo-ya, aku dengar kelasmu kedatangan murid baru," kata Mino.

"Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sunbae, tadi Jinwoo sangat keren, ia berhasil membuat orang itu terjatuh", kata Jinhwan bangga.

"Jatuh?"

"Ani, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tapi orang itu hanya melihat Jinwoo dengan wajah kesal, ia tidak memukul Jinwoo", kata Taehyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?", kata Jinwoo.

"Ani", kata Mino sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo-ya, Taehyun-ah, kajja, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat hendak menuju kelas, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiri Jinwoo, "apa kau benar pacar Mino oppa?"

"Ne, permisi aku terburu-buru."

Yeoja itu menghalangi Jinwoo.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan Mino oppa. Kau tidak menarik sama sekali, kau hanya bisa menyusahkan Mino oppa."

Jinwoo hanya menunduk. Ia cukup tahu diri. Memang betul semua perkataan yeoja itu.

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan. Tetapi kau tidak lebih baik dari Jinwoo. Kuakui kau memang cantik, wajahmu hasil operasi bukan? Matamu besar sebelah. Dagumu juga terlalu lancip sampai-sampai aku mengira kau menanamkan pisau disana", kata Taehyun membela Jinwoo.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap Taehyun horror tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kajja, Jinwoo-ya", kata Taehyun sambil menggandeng lengan Jinwoo dan Jinhwan.

.

.

.

Saat melewati halaman belakang sekolah, Seungyoon dihadang oleh beberapa siswa.

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan. Kami ingin kau membantu kami melawan Song Mino."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kami dengar kau orang kuat yang mampu mengalahkan Song Mino. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami berada dibawah bayangannya, apapun yang kami lakukan pasti dikacaukan olehnya."

"Cih, tidak usah kalian bilang seperti itu aku juga pasti akan mengajaknya bertarung. Kalian tunggu saja.

.

.

.

Jinwoo kesulitan saat membuka pintu. Pintu ruang guru sangat susah ditarik. 'Bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera menemui Kim saem untuk mengumpulkan tugas.'

Saat yang bersamaan, Seungyoon sedang melewati koridor depan ruang guru. Ia memperhatikan Jinwoo yang kesulitan membuka pintu.

"Dasar payah, masa membuka pintu saja tidak bisa. Biar aku yang buka", Seungyoon mendorong Jinwoo kesamping dan mencoba membuka pintu, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Eumm… Seungyoon-ah…."

"Diam. Aku sedang mencoba membukanya."

"Seungyoon-ah…"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Aku baru ingat, pintunya digeser kesamping, bukan ditarik."

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Seungyoon mengajak Mino bertemu dibelakang gedung sekolah.

"Mino-ya, mari kita bertarung."

"Sudahlah Seungyoon, lebih baik kita lupakan hal ini."

"Dasar pengecut."

"Perkelahian ini tidak beralasan."

"Cih, kau takut kepadaku?"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Jinwoo sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah bagian belakang dilantai 2. Ia sedang membawa tepung terigu yang akan dipakai untuk eskul memasaknya besok. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggol lengannya dan membuat tepung itu jatuh keluar jendela. Dan ternyata mengenai Seungyoon yang sedang berada dibawah…

"SEUNGYOON-AH! MIANHAE! AH, MINO-YA. AKU AKAN SEGERA TURUN," lalu Jinwoo turun ke bawah menghampiri Seungyoon dan Mino.

Seungyoon mengambil bungkus tepung itu dari kepalanya sambil menahan emosi.

"Seungyoon-ah…", kata Jinwoo pelan. Ia takut dimarahi Seungyoon. Ia sudah banyak memberikan masalah kepadanya.

"KAU INI!", Seungyoon berteriak. Ia sudah sangat sabar menghadapi Jinwoo dan sekarang emosinya sudah memuncak.

Tetapi Mino tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan berkata, "Maafkan dia. Aku yang akan menggantikannya meminta maaf kepadamu."

"Dia pacarmu?", tanya Seungyoon.

Mino menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Seungyoon menghela napas dan berkata, "Hah.. sudahlah, aku jadi tidak berminat bertarung denganmu. Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Jinwoo."

Setelah itu Seungyoon meninggalkan Mino dan Jinwoo.

"Bertarung?" Tanya Jinwoo dengan polosnya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya sudah lama tidak bertemu", kata Mino sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berteman? Seberapa dekat?"

"Kami berdua sangat akrab. Apakah kau ingin pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Mino dan Jinwoo berjalan kaki dari halte bus menuju rumah Jinwoo. Selama diperjalanan Jinwoo hanya terdiam. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Rumah Jinwoo.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu", kata Mino.

Jinwoo tidak merespon, ia sedang termenung.

"Jinwoo-ya."

"Eo? Wae?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku merasa selalu merepotkan banyak orang. Bukankah aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja?"

Mino tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi Jinwoo dengan kedua tangannya, "Gwaenchana", dan mencium bibir Jinwoo dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa… maafkan aku karena lama update .

Baru sempet sekarang… Chapter ini rada aneh, ngerasa ga?

Aku juga minta maaf, yang chapter 1 malah nulis lomba yeoja untuk Jinwoo. Jinwoo disini namja kok.. pertamanya FF ini pengen aku buat GS, tapi ga jadi, ternyata bagian yang itu belum dirubah..

Maaf ya *bow*

Oh, iya. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY JINWOO *telat*

Siapa yang nunggu WINNER kambek? ^^

Review juseyo…


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTUMN WIND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Jinwoo

Song Mino

 **Other Cast:**

YG Family

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Hari ini Jinwoo pindah apartemen. Jinhwan, Taehyun dan Mino membantunya mengangkut barang-barang ke dalam apartemen. Apartemen yang dahulu ia tinggali bersama Dara, sekarang terlalu besar untuk ia tinggali sendiri. Selain itu, apartemennya yang baru ini juga dekat dengan kampusnya. Ah, iya. Jinwoo sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Ia satu kampus dengan Jinhwan dan Taehyun. Berbeda kampus dengan Mino, bukan karena Jinwoo tidak ingin masuk disana, tetapi jurusan yang ia minati tidak ada di kampus Mino. Sedangkan Seungyoon memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan membantu usaha keluarganya, yaitu jasa pengangkutan barang.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disana, Kim Jinwoo?", tanya Seungyoon. Sekarang Seungyoon sedang membawa meja yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Ah, maaf, aku akan pindah", jawab Jinwoo.

"Hati-hati, disana ada tumpukan bu-"

'Gubrraakk' dan benar saja Jinwoo terjatuh. Seungyoon menaruh meja dan menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, Kim Jinwoo. Lebih baik kau diam saja, dan jangan mondar-mandir didepanku!", Seungyoon sudah sangat terbiasa akan sifat Jinwoo yang ceroboh. Setelah berkata begitu, Seungyoon keluar dari apartemen dan berpapasan dengan Mino yang sedang membawa sebuah kardus.

"Kenapa?", tanya Mino.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri", jawab Seungyoon sinis. Mino lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menghampiri Jinwoo yang sedang duduk diantara buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Kau suka boneka?", tanya Mino, sekarang ia duduk disebelah Jinwoo.

"Eo?", tanya Jinwoo bingung. Mino membuka kardus yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran sedang dan menyerahkannya kepada Jinwoo. Boneka kelinci tersebut sangat lucu dan memiliki mata yang mirip dengan mata Jinwoo.

"Untukku?"

"Eo."

"Jinwoo-ya, Dara noona datang", teriak Jinhwan dari luar apartemen.

"Eo, aku akan kesana", Jinwoo memeluk boneka tersebut dan berkata kepada Mino dengan senyum manisnya, "Gomawo Mino-ya, aku sangat menyukainya", lalu ia pergi ke luar apartemen.

Jinwoo tidak melihat muka Mino yang sedikit memerah….

 **Jinwoo POV**

Kupeluk era-erat boneka pemberian dari Mino. Ini pertama kalinya Mino memberikanku boneka. Akan kujaga boneka ini agar tidak kotor dan rusak.

"Noona!", teriakku girang. Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan Dara noona. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi kepindahanku.

"Jaljinaeseo?", tanya Dara noona dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Eo."

"Noona sudah hamil bulan ke berapa?", tanya Jinhwan.

"Sudah bulan keempat."

"Semoga anak noona tidak ceroboh seperti Jinwoo", kata Taehyun datar.

"Taehyun!", teriak Jinhwan.

"Gwaenchana Jinhwan-ah. Jinwoo-ya, dimana Mino?"

"Annyeonghaseyo", kata Mino yang ternyata ada dibelakangku.

"Gomawo karena sudah membantu Jinwoo", kata Dara noona masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ne."

Lalu Jinhwan dan Taehyun mengajak Dara noona masuk ke dalam apartemen.

 **Author POV**

"Song Mino!", teriak seorang namja. Namja itu lalu menghampiri Mino.

"Kim Donghyuk? Kau tinggal disini?", tanya Mino kepada namja yang bernama Donghyuk itu.

"Eo. Kau pindah kesini?"

"Ani. Pacarku yang akan tinggal disini."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jinwoo imnida", Jinwoo memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Donghyuk imnida."

"Kau pacarnya Mino?"

"Ne."

"Aku teman Mino di kampus. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku Mino-ya", kata Donghyuk agak sedikit kesal.

"Mian."

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana? Kau ingin jadi guru privat tidak?", tanya Donghyuk.

"Eo. Mulai besok aku akan datang ke rumahnya."

"Guru privat?", tanya Jinwoo.

"Aku menawari Mino menjadi guru privat sepupuku yang SMA", jawab Donghyuk.

"Aku juga menjadi guru privat. Tapi muridku masih SD", kata Jinwoo kepada Mino.

"Aku masuk dulu Mino-ya, Jinwoo-ya kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa meminta tolong padaku."

"Ne, kamsahamnida", kata Jinwoo.

Lalu Donghyuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tak lama kemudian handphone-nya berbunyi.

"Eo."

"Bagaimana oppa? Apa Mino oppa mau menjadi guru privatku?", tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Dia akan datang ke rumahmu mulai besok", jawab Donghyuk.

"Assa! Gomawo Donghyuk oppa!"

"Hanna-ya, tapi Mino sudah punya pacar."

"Jinjja? Aku tidak peduli oppa, aku akan mendekati Mino oppa sampai dia berpaling dari pacarnya!"

.

.

.

 **Jinwoo POV**

Hari ini aku mulai menjadi guru privat. Muridku berumur 8 tahun, namanya Jung Chanwoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma", sapaku pada Chanwoo eomma.

"Ne, silahkan masuk. Chanwoo ada di kamarnya."

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Chanwoo. Kulihat anak itu sudah duduk rapi dikursinya, lengkap dengan buku-buku di atas meja.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saem", kata Chanwoo sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Eo. Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanwoo-ya?"

"Kabarku baik, saem." Chanwoo adalah murid pertamaku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar ahjumma mengeluh betapa susahnya mencari guru privat untuk Chanwoo lalu aku menawarkan diri. Ahjumma bilang Chanwoo susah akrab dengan orang baru, tetapi tidak saat bertemu denganku. Chanwoo menyambutku dengan baik dan sangat terbuka padaku. Ia sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri.

"Chanwoo-ya, tugasmu menumpuk karena kau sakit tiga hari yang lalu, saem akan mengajarimu."

"Saem, apakah aku terlihat kekanak-kanakan?", tanya Chanwoo dengan polosnya. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana anak seumuran dia bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Kau memang anak-anak Chanwoo-ya", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Saem, eomma dan appa mengajakku ke festival besok. Aku sangat senang! Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke festival. Apa saem juga ikut?"

"Molla, aku tidak tahu pergi bersama siapa."

"Bukankah saem punya namjachingu?"

Aku terkejut.

"Ternyata tebakanku benar", kata Chanwoo sambil tertawa kecil. "Pacar saem orangnya seperti apa?"

"Dia baik dan sangat dewasa."

"Apa saem menyayanginya?"

"Eo."

"Apa pacar saem pernah bilang dia mencintai saem?"

Aku terpaku. Pertanyaan yang tidak aku pernah duga datang dari anak sekecil Chanwoo.

"Ti.. tidak pernah…"

"Chanwoo-ya, bisa kau kemari sebentar?", teriak ahjumma dari luar kamar.

"Ne, eomma. Saem, aku keluar sebentar, ya", lalu Chanwoo membuka pintu kamar. Samar-samar aku mendengar ahjumma dan Chanwoo berbicara.

"Chanwoo-ya, besok kita tidak jadi pergi ke festival. Appa-mu sedang sakit."

Chanwoo tidak menjawab.

"Mianhae. Keunde, eomma berjanji akan membawamu ke taman bermain jika appamu sudah sembuh nanti."

"Gwaenchana eomma. Aku bisa pergi ke festival lain waktu", kata Chanwoo. Meskipun berkata seperti itu, aku tahu Chanwoo sebenarnya sangat kecewa. Festival tersebut hanya diadakan satu hari dan setahun sekali. Chanwoo sudah menunggu hal itu sejak lama. Maka, aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan berkata dengan lantang, "Ahjumma, aku akan mengajak Chanwoo ke festival!"

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Mino sekarang sedang mengajar di rumah sepupu Donghyuk yang bernama Jang Hanna.

"Oppa, apakah kau bisa menjelaskan bagian yang ini? Aku tidak mengerti", kata Hanna sedikit manja.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan", kata Mino.

Sebenarnya Hanna meminta agar Donghyuk menjadikan Mino guru privatnya. Hanna langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat Mino di kampus Donghyuk.

"Mengerti?", tanya Mino. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi Hanna hanya melihat wajah tampan Mino dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Mino.

"Mian, oppa. Bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?"

"Jadi begini…."

"Oppa, bagaimana kita istirahat dulu? Oppa menyukai yeoja yang seperti apa?"

"Besok kau ujian matematika dan kau belum belajar", jawab Mino datar.

"Aku bisa belajar besok. Sekarang ayo kita mengobrol!"

"Tidak bisa, buka bukumu."

"Oppaaa….", kata Hanna merengek.

"Buka!", kata Mino tegas. Hanna hanya bisa mematung dan membuka bukunya.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Mino berbunyi.

"Eo, Jinwoo-ya."

'Jinwoo? Bukankah itu pacar Mino oppa?', kata Hanna dalam hati.

"Pergi ke festival? Bersama Chanwoo? Arraseo. Aku tunggu disana besok malam."

'Andwae, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Mino oppa pergi dengan namja itu.'

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

 **Jinwoo POV**

"Saem, bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?", tanya Chanwoo saat aku menjemputnya.

"Kau lucu sekali Chanwoo-ya", kataku sambil mengelus kepala Chanwoo.

Chanwoo mempoutkan bibirnya, "Seharusnya saem memujiku 'kau keren sekali Chanwoo-ya, seperti orang dewasa', bukannya seperti itu."

"Keurae, kau keren sekali, Chanwoo-ya, seperti orang dewasa", kataku menuruti keinginannya. Apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya tidak salah. Chanwoo memang lucu hari ini, ia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa. Memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih polos dan celana panjang.

"Jinwoo hyung…."

"Eo? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Hyung… Bolehkah aku memanggil saem seperti itu?", tanya Chanwoo hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih tua darimu, bukan?", jawabku. Aku tidak marah Chanwoo memanggilku hyung, justru aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sangat senang mempunyai adik sepertinya.

"Pacar hyung akan datang kan?"

"Eo."

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Hanna-ya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu oppa, sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan datang."

Dari tadi siang Mino menemani Hanna berbelanja. Hanna bilang ia bosan di rumah dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sekarang sudah hampir malam dan Hanna belum mengizinkan Mino pergi.

"Oppa, itu teman-temanku datang!"

"Ya! Jang Hanna! Bagaimana kabarmu?", kata salah satu temannya.

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Omo! Siapa namja tampan disebelahmu?"

"Chingu-deul, perkenalkan, ini Song Mino yang aku sering ceritakan. Tampan bukan?", Hanna memamerkan Mino seolah-seolah Mino adalah miliknya.

"Jadi ini Song Mino yang kau bilang namjachingu-mu?"

Hanna mengangguk. Mino tidak senang dengan sikap Hanna. Seharusnya Hanna tahu dia sudah punya pacar.

"Wah, tampan sekali… Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pacarnya?"

"Jogiyo, aku bukan pacar Jang Hanna. Semua yang dia katakan tidak benar", kata Mino tegas.

"Oppa…", Hanna terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Mino akan mempermalukannya didepan teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang", lalu Mino bergegas pergi ke halte bus, meninggalkan Hanna yang berurai air mata.

.

.

.

 **Jinwoo POV**

Festival sudah mulai dari sejam yang lalu. Tapi Mino belum juga datang. Handphone-nya tidak aktif. Apa Mino lupa? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia terlambat. Apa ia sedang bersama yeoja lain? Tiba-tiba aku teringat pertanyaan Chanwoo 'Apa pacar saem pernah bilang dia mencintai saem?'. Benar, selama aku berpacaran dengan Mino, tidak pernah sekalipun Mino bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku. Apakah Mino benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya merasa kasihan padaku?

"Hyung, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?", kata Chanwoo.

"Mianhae, ayo kita masuk sekarang", aku menggandeng tangan Chanwoo masuk ke arena festival. Tiba-tiba ada suara memanggilku dari belakang.

"Jinwoo-ssi!", teriak Donghyuk.

"Oh, Donghyuk-ssi, annyeonghaseyo."

"Ternyata kau datang ke festival ini juga."

"Ne."

"Siapa anak manis ini?", tanya Donghyuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanwoo.

"Jogiyo, aku tampan, bukan manis", lagi-lagi Chanwoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Keurae, siapa namamu anak tampan?", tanya Donghyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Jung Chanwoo imnida!", jawab Chanwoo bersemangat.

"Dia muridku, Donghyuk-ssi, aku mengajaknya kemari."

"Aku kira kau datang kesini bersama Mino."

"Memang, tapi sepertinya dia agak sedikit terlambat."

"Hyung, kita sudah menunggunya dari sejam yang lalu!", protes Chanwoo.

"Kau sudah menunggunya selama itu?", Donghyuk agak sedikit terkejut.

"Ne. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi Mino akan datang."

"Jinwoo-ssi, aku permisi sebentar."

"Ne, aku dan Chanwoo akan masuk ke dalam", lalu aku dan Chanwoo masuk ke dalam festival.

 **Author POV**

Setelah Jinwoo pergi, Donghyuk bergegas mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo", terdengar suara serak dari seberang sana.

"Apa kau bersama Mino?", tanya Donghyuk.

"Eo, tapi dia sudah pergi sekarang. Oppa, Mino oppa sangat kejam, dia, mempermalukan aku didepan teman-temanku."

"Bukan Mino yang kejam, tapi kau yang sudah kelewatan Hanna-ya. Aku akan berbicara dengan Mino agar ia berhenti menjadi guru privatmu."

"Tapi, oppa-"

"Kau sudah membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menunggu terlalu lama."

.

.

.

Mino berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meskipun beberapa kali meminta maaf kepada pejalan kaki yang ia tabrak. Ia sudah terlambat selama satu jam. Mino berharap Jinwoo akan memaafkannya. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di tempat festival itu diadakan. Dengan segera ia mencari Jinwoo, disana sangat ramai. Tidak terlalu lama Mino mencari Jinwoo karena Mino sudah terlalu sangat mengenalnya. Dihampirinya namja berhoodie itu yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

"Jinwoo-ya", panggil Mino dengan terengah-engah.

"Mino-ya, aku tahu kau pasti akan datang."

"Mianhae, aku terlambat."

"Gwaenchana", kata Jinwoo sambil tersenyum. Tapi Mino tahu Jinwoo kecewa padanya, kecewa karena telah membuatnya menunggu.

"Apakah hyung pacar Jinwoo hyung?", tanya Chanwoo dengan polos kepada Mino.

"Eo, kau pasti Chanwoo kan?"

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo", kata Chanwoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga berkeliling. Chanwoo cepat akrab dengan Mino dan meminta Mino menggendongnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang. Lain halnya dengan Jinwoo yang hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Selama dua jam mereka berkeliling. Lalu Jinwoo dan Mino mengantarkan Chanwoo pulang. Tak lupa anak manis itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jinwoo dan Mino berjalan kaki ke arah halte bus. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Biasanya jika dalam situasi seperti ini Jinwoo yang akan mulai bercerita tentang dirinya dan Mino dengan setia mendengarkan. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Baik Jinwoo dan Mino sama-sama bisu. Dan Mino tahu kali ini dia yang harus memulai.

"Jinwoo-ya."

"Eo? Wae?", jawab Jinwoo, ia tidak menoleh ke arah Mino.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ani. Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Tapi hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Gwaenchana."

"Jinwoo-ya…"

Jinwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Mino.

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku?", tanya Jinwoo dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Jujur saja Song Mino…"

"Ani."

"Apa…", Jinwoo menarik napas, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mino terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Jinwoo.

"Jadi ini yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi?"

Jinwoo mengangguk, "Eo."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku Jinwoo-ya."

Jinwoo melepaskan pelukan Mino.

"Ani, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Saranghae."

"Sekali lagi."

"Saranghae, Kim Jinwoo."

"Na-do, Song Mino", lalu Jinwoo memeluk Mino dengan erat.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Tentu. Selama beberapa tahun kita pacaran, ini pertama kalinya kau berkata seperti itu", Jinwoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mino mengelus kepala Jinwoo sambil tersenyum, "Mianhae."

"Kajja!"

Mino dan Jinwoo bergandengan tangan lalu , menikmati pemandangan malam bersama angin musim gugur.

.

.

.

 **END**

Huuwaaa…. Maaf kalo endingnya seperti ini… *ditimpukin readers*

Udah updatenya lama, endingnya jelek lagi

Maaf ya kalo kalian kecewa, tapi aku emang berniat cuma sampe chapter 3…

Aku tahu moment MinWoo-nya jarang banget sekalinya ada malah sekalian ending..

Tapi endingnya rame sekalian hehe, ada iKON's Donghyuk sama Chanwoo, terus juga ada Jang Hanna

Review juseyo….

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Tunggu proyek aku selanjutnya ya! ^^


End file.
